Naruto el Nuevo bijuu
by Snip3dow
Summary: Naruto muere despues de la batalla contra obito donde vencio, pero termino con heridas graves y estaba apunto de morir, pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos, una luz lo lleva y no sabe donde se encuentra solo sabe que esta rikudou sennin al frente suyo y kyuubi a su lado NarutoXFemKyuubiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto El Nuevo Bijuu

Prologo:

Naruto habia derrotado a obito y a los jinchurikis(perdon si esta mal escrito es apenas mi segundo fic) lo malo es que naruto quedo en una muy mala condicion, la mitad de sus organos estaban deshabilitados por la pelea y kyuubi no podia hacer nada, tecnicamente estaba apunto de morir, pero antes de que naruto ahubiera cerrado los ojos una luz lo recogio y desaparecio, cuando aparecio denuevo estaba en un espacio en blanco donde solo distingia a 3 figuras, sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz de ese lugar asi que no podia ver bien, cuando empezo a enfocar la vista lo que veia lo habia dejado blanco era Rikudou Sennin pero no noto que al lado suyo estaba con el un zorro gigantesco de mas de 5 pisos( como no lo noto no me lo pregunten) Naruto salto del susto, pero en ese momento Rikudou Sennin chasqueo los dedos y kyuubi estaba en una jaula que apenas lograba contenerla, en se momento kyuubi hablo

-Sacame de aqui viejo, que no le hare nada naruto como viste en la pelea contra obito no hice nada asi que vamos sacame- Explico

Naruto miro a Rikudou Sennin y asintio, Rikudou Sennin chasqueo los dedos denuevo y la jaula desaparecio, justo en el momento Naruto empeso a hablar

-Que es este lugar?-Pregunto buscando que alguien le respondiera

-Ahora estamos en el lugar donde los dioses observan a los humanos-Explico Rikudou Sennin

-Y, por que estoy yo aqui?-Pregunto denuevo

-Eso es por que moriste-Solto de LLeno el viejo

-No deveria haber ido al cielo o el infierno?-Pregunto Naruto

-Haha, crees que te dejaria ir?, yo no lo creo ademas estas aqui por que te ganaste otra oportunidad de vivir en el mundo de los vivos-Dijo Rikudou Sennin

-Encerio?! Que bien alfin podre volverme hokage, despues de todo lo que hice por la aldea!-Gritaba Naruto

-Bueno, pero no te aceleres Naruto, volveras al mundo de los vivos pero... No como ser humano, Sino como un bijuu.-Explico Rikudou, mientras kyuubi y Naruto saltaban de sus lugares

- QUE?!-Soltaron al unisono

-Como escucharon, Naruto se convertira en bijuu, para ser exactos el Lobo de 9 Colas y de ahora en adelante sera tu hermano-Dijo mirando a kyuubi

-Mi Hermano?, Pero si nisiquiera fue capaz de derrotar a obito sin mi ayuda como sera un bijuu si es tan debil-Espeto Kyuubi

-Ah, de eso me encargo yo- Dijo mientras se acercaba a naruto

En ese momento Rikudou poso su dedo encima de la frente de naruto provocando un estallido de luz y chakra que rodeo a naruto ese chakra era de color plata, despues de unos cinco segundos, Naruto sentado en el piso y Rikudou parado frente a el.

-Que acabas de hacer?- Pregunto naruto

-Acabo de hacer un cambio en tu cuerpo, ahora tienes un chakra plateado como te habras dado cuenta, ademas de que tienes la misma cantidad o aun mas chakra que kyuubi

-Pues no me siento diferente- Dijo Naruto

-Bueno ademas de eso, por que no miras tu espalda?- Sugirio Rikudou

Naruto al voltearse para ver se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, Tenia nueve colas de lobo saliendo de la parte baja de su espalda

-Bueno, como no los puedo soltar en el mundo de los vivos asi como asi por que causaria mucho caos, decidi que estaran sellados dentro de un recien nacido

Eso tomo de sorpresa a naruto, sellado? como kyuubi cuando estaba sellado en el? bueno al menos estaria en el mundo de los vivos pero sellado- penso

-De ahora en adelante es su propio camino- Dijo Rikudou

-Oye!, por lo menos dime dentro de quien voy a estar encerrado con este gaki(mocoso)- Dijo Kyuubi

-Todo a su debido tiempo kyuubi, Dicho esto tengan buen viaje

Naruto estaba donde mismo habia estado con kyuubi hablando antes de pelear con obito pero no sentia que era su cuerpo ni podia salir al exterio ademas de estar en una celda con kyuubi

TimeSkip 1 semana

-Ains, cuanto tiempo estaremos asi?, ya me eh aburrido de jugar shogi( si tienen un shogi, no pregunten de donde lo sacaron)

-Por lo menos hasta los 5 a os, creo, por lo menos a esa edad tu me lograste contactar con primera vez

-Oye gaki, comportate como un bijuu recuerda ahora eres un bijuu comportate como tal, ademas esa forma que tienes no creo que los demas te respeten- Lo rega o el kyuubi

-Oye!, que tiene de malo mi ropa de ninja

-Que ya no eres un ninja eres un bijuu, por lo menos vuelvete tu forma de bijuu

En ese momento naruto ladeo la cabeza haciendo una se al de que no entendia

-No me digas que no sabes tomar tu forma de bijuu?

-Pues nop- Dijo de lleno naruto

-Parece que rikudou te dio el poder de ser bijuu sin explicarte, supongo que no queda de otra gaki, te ence are a comportarte como un verdadero bijuu, ademas de hacerte sacar tu KI (En ingles Killer Instint o Instinto Asesino)-Gru o Kyuubi

Puede que ahora este al mismo o mayor nivel que kyuubi pero seguia dandole un poco de miedo

TimeSkip 4 a os y medio

Naruto ya habia logrado estar en su forma de bijuu, ademas de sacar un monton de KI Podria dejar a kyuubi sin aire usando su KI, ademas de que Kyuubi le ensa ara esas cosas, tambien decidio hacerlo mas sabio, Practicamente le explico todo lo que sabia, ademas de ense are como se hace de verdad la bijuu dama

-Oye gaki, parece que finalmente conoceremos a nuestro casero/a

-Finalmente!, estaba aburrido de estar aqui encerrado

-Recuerda influecia miedo, para que nos tenga respeto a ambos

-Solo espero que no haya tenido una peor infacia que la mia

Fin del Primer capitulo

Nota del Autor: Aun que no lo crean esta historia se me ocurrio cuando iba en el bus de vuelta a casa, bueno espero que dejen reviews por que o si no ordenare a kyuubi que les haga la tecnica de 1000 a os de dolor eh? 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Yo no le pongo nombre a los capitulos, por que me da flojera y ademas para no hacer spoilers :3 nekos for the win

En el bosque, en algyun lugar del pais del fuego habia una ni a de no mas de 5 a os de edad, con la ropa muy desgastada, esa ni a era Haruka Nogi, El clan nogi es un clan que se admira por tener un taijutsu muy bueno, pero se podia decir que el de la Haruka no era muy bueno despues de todo no tiene mas de 5 a os, su hermano que es 2 a os mayor que ella se considera el ni o prodigio del clan, practicamente el nacio con talento nato y por ese talento se le subio a la cabeza la arrogancia y ego ademas de siempre tratar a Haruka como insignificante sus padres practicamente ni le prestan atencion, para ellos ella no es mas que un estorbo para su hermano Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, mientras que no se dio cuenta que se le acercaba un oso por detras, antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba desmayada por los golpes del oso, y al estar desmayada el oso perdio el interes y se fue (que no tengo mucha imaginacion ya?) en la mente de Haruka estaba pasando algo extra o o almenos para ella, estaba en un alcantarillado mientras escuchaba dos voces hablar, fue a investigar y no se demoro mucho en encontrar una jaula con el kanji sello en el, Haruka empeso a dar unos pasos y eso no paso inadvertido para nuestros bijuus

-Vaya! al parecer la contenedora nos honra con su presencia- Dijo riendo entre dientes kyuubi

-Quien eres tu?- Dijo Haruka con curiosidad

-Yo? Haha yo soy el Kyuubi no Yoko el gran demonio de 9 colas

-Y el otro, escuche dos voces provenientes de aqui, hay alguien mas?

-Si, el otro es el tarado de mi hermano-Dijo Volteando la mirada hacia el otro lado de la jaula

-Hola!-Dijo naruto saliendo de la oscuridad de la jaula(aun en su forma de bijuu)(Explicacion corta: Naruto al ser un bijuu aprendio a transformarse en bijuu, pero al hacerlo Kyuubi no le dijo las consecuencias, que ese seria su cuerpo en adelante, si queria volver a su forma humana la unica forma sera usando un henge)

Eso asusto un poco a haruka, no se esperara que la saludaran de repente

-Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto

-Yo soy Naruto, el lobo de 9 colas

-Que es este lugar? y por que estan aqui?

-Este mi amiga es tu imagen mental, y el porque estamos aqui es porque estamos sellados dentro de ti.-Dijo naruto

-Por que?

-Tch, por que, por que, por que deja de hacer tantas preguntas y dejanos hablar-Rugio furioso kyuubi

-Vamos Kyuubi es solo una ni a no tienes por que asustarla asi, ademas creo que deberiamos primero resolver todas sus dudas

-Hmn,que perdida de tiempo

-Mira ni a, yo solia ser un ninja comun y corriente que lucho en la 4ta guerra ninja, no se si te han contado sobre mi, pero mi nombre completo es Naruto Uzumaki.Y el es Kyuubi... Aproposito kyuubi nunca me has dicho tu verdadero nombre-Dijo naruto

-Espera!, Uzumaki Naruto?, el ninja que termino la cuarta guerra dando su vida, ademas de ser el jinchuriki del kyuubi. No es posible por que el murio ademas, como eres ahora un bijuu?

-Todo a su tiempo ni a todo a su tiempo, aproposito no nos has dicho tu nombre- Dijo Naruto

-A cierto, Gomen mi nombre es Haruka Nogi- Dijo Haruka

-Bueno, creo que es el momento de que te vallas, podrias pescar un resfriado- Explico Naruto

-Es cierto estaba siendo atacada por un oso y me desmalle, estaba a punto de anochecer... Pero como hago para salir?- Pregunto Haruka

-Simplemente concentrate-Dijo Kyuubi

Haruka cerro sus ojos y se concentro y cuando los abrio estaba tirada en el piso sobandose la cabesa por el golpe cuando se desmayo

-(Que paso?, recuerdo haber sido atacada por un oso y haberme desmayado, pero no recuerdo nada mas, que raro, bueno sera mejor que vaya a casa si no quiero tomar un resfriado)

En las alcantarillas

-Por que le borraste la memoria?- Pregunto Kyuubi

-Es solo una ni a inocente, podria contarle a alguien que conocio un zorro de nueve colas, o algo asi y podrias sacrificarla o algo por el estilo

-Tienes razon, pero no ahubiera sido mejor decirle que no le cuente a nadie?- Pregunto Kyuubi

-:Facepalm:- (Que yo tambien veo CC)

-Naruto, Tan torpe como siempre

Fin del capitulo

Perdonen que el capitulo sea mas corto pero es que ando con problemas en el liceo, muchas pruebas, ensayos dicertaciones, y Las sintesis se me vienen encimas, solo hice esto para actualisar (s o z, no tengo mucha ortografia)

Espero que les haya gustado espero tener mas tiempo para poder actualisar mas seguido pero no esperen mucho en la proxima semana, almenos avise que no estoy muerto xDD

Adios a todos, Porfavor revisen mi ortografia o si algo que me haya fallado espero poder arreglarlo en el proximo capitulo Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Yana Mina-san 


	3. Aviso

Estoy de vuelta para decir un aviso cortito:

No estoy muerto, ni deje el fic sin terminar como muchos solo que ahora mismo ando un poco atareado, tengo que conseguir trabajo, mejorar mis calificaciones y ademas las semestrales a la vuelta de la esquina, pero estoy intentando escribir en mi tiempo libre intentare subir uno de mas de 2k de palabras para conpensar el tiempo perdido

Nos vemos en un par de dias asi que no me apresuren Bye y Nekos for da win


End file.
